The Sexiest Thing
by lumoscrimsom
Summary: Remus Lupin is a lot of things, but a bad boy is something he certainly is not...so why is it that the thing about him that Sirius finds the sexiest completely undermines that? Smoker!Remus, but still canon!Remus. Also smut - you have been warned.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own these two incredibly sexy boys, no matter how much I fantasise.

**A/N:** This is a rather smutty scene, so beware! No flames if you don't like it please (and don't read it, either) but please, enjoy if you do! I know I enjoyed it *licks lips* I apologise, that was lewd…but totally Sirius-worthy. Be proud you mangy mutt!

Remus Lupin was a good man. At the age of seventeen and on the brink of graduating from Hogwarts, the only incriminating thing he had on his record was the inexplicably large number that attained to the amount of pranks he had allowed (and, on occasion, helped) his three closest friends get away with. Other than this minor detail that most - apart from Lily Evans - cheerfully overlooked, he was as clean as a whistle, the ideal role-model for younger students looking to be a prefect. His grades were high, as a result of religious studying and a stubborn nature to succeed at everything he came across (give or take potions) and on top of all that, he was one of the kindest people anyone could meet; with a calm and patient temperament and a level, intelligent head, he was the one to turn to in a crisis or if one simply needed a shoulder to cry on.

All of this, Sirius Black knew and loved. He had achieved the attentions and eventual relationship status with the boy whom he had watched grow into a man. He had watched him for years before confessing his love to Remus, who had, to Sirius' delight, confessed the same feeling. They had been together for over a year and a half now and were as smitten as the day they had finally got together. Sirius adored the way Remus' fingers stroked unconsciously along the spines of his books when he was reading. He loved the way he tried to suppress a smile that only Sirius could discern when he or James came up with a plan for a new prank. He was obsessed with the way his warm brown eyes became flecked with gold when he wanted him more than anything else. Remus turned him on more than anyone else ever had, too. When he feathered his fingers over Sirius' skin and raised goosebumps, or straddled his hips when they were behind the hangings on his bed in the dormitory and informed Sirius in a smooth voice that today, _he_ was going to be the dominate one, Sirius could just die from lust and love for the other boy.

But most of all, the thing about Remus Lupin that Sirius loved and the one thing that made him hotter than anything, was the one thing that completely undermined the sensible, good boy image.

Remus Lupin smoked.

_Ooh_, just thinking about it sent a luscious shiver down Sirius' spine. He smoked himself, but had ever since first year at the tender age of eleven as a result of a stressful family and the bad influences of Slytherins when he has still tried to coerce with after his sorting into Gryffindor in a bout of denial and panic, so it wasn't a new or forbidden concept - it was the seventies, loads of people did it. It was cool, it was the image of the punk rock scene with people such as Sid Vicious at the forefront. The thing was, people like Remus just _didn't_ smoke. They were far too sensible to do something so stupid, surely. But no, Sirius just happened to be dating the anomaly of the century. The guy who thought the library was fun made a pastime of the epitomising accessory of the Bad Boy image.

Presently, Sirius was leaning against the doorway to the Astronomy Tower, arms folded and a silly grin plastered across his face as he watched an unsuspecting Remus sat near the railings by the edge, watching the younger students milling around. The seventh years had finished their N.E.W.T.s, finally, so they had been given the privilege of two months free of any obligation before their leaver's ball and their congratulatory assembly at the end of the term. The free time had given them seemingly endless opportunities for parties, extra Hogsmead trips and hanging out with friends, but there came times when they sat and contemplated their futures in peace and wonderment. This, by the look of Remus' expression as his hand searched through his pockets, was Sirius' boyfriend's time to think, but with worry and doubt etched in his features instead. Sirius shouldn't be grinning at seeing his boyfriend in turmoil - and he wasn't. He was grinning because he knew what Remus was about to pull out of his pocket. The werewolf only came up to the Astronomy Tower to smoke and Sirius counted himself lucky that he has found his lover just in time to surreptitiously watch the first drag.

Pack found, Remus selected a cigarette and lit the end with his wand. Sirius watched as he put it between his lips and _sucked_, eyes closing in pleasure. Sirius felt a groan form deep in his chest, but suppressed it to carry on with his spying, staring from behind at the hollowing cheeks and the relaxing shoulders. Remus might not be addicted to the rare habit, but Sirius was certainly addicted to watching it occur. After a few more slow drags, Remus tapped the ash onto the stone ground and spoke, his voice amused.

"You can sit with me you know, Pads."

Sirius inwardly cursed Remus' heightened senses and moved to join him, crossing his legs on the cool ground, the cold of the stone seeping through his school trousers a relief from the June sun. He looked sideways at Remus and was happy to see that the worry that had previously adorned his face had been replaced with a soft smile aimed at his lover. Remus offered Sirius the pack, but he declined with a single shake of the head.

Watching Remus was his drug right now. He could smoke later. Remus shrugged and continued to quietly watch the students below who were now heading off to lessons and Sirius busied himself with staring openly at the other boy, enjoying the view immensely. As smoke billowed lazily from between Remus' parted lips, he began to feel the physical effects his boyfriend often had on him at both opportune and inopportune moments. Luckily, this time happened to be the former, so Sirius felt that he was perfectly entitled to make a move on the unknowingly provocative boy.

Remus was quiet and Sirius was aware that they should probably talk about his worries, his fears of unemployment and other things that came attached to being a werewolf twelve times a year, but he was unwilling to delve into that topic again; he had offered - no, he had _told_ Remus that he was going to live with him after school, but the boy had, predictably, come back with guilt and concern for situations that would never happen, such as Sirius growing tired of him as a lover but not wanting to throw a friend out onto the streets.

No, Sirius didn't want to waste what was left of their fast fading childhood and adolescence on too-adult discussions, so he shifted closer to his boyfriend, giving him a kiss on his neck. Remus took another drag of his cigarette and smiled at Sirius, expelling the stream of smoke before returning the kiss on his lips as the gentlest of touches. Sirius wasn't satisfied, so his lower half made the decision to give Remus a hint he would be hard pressed to ignore.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed as he was pushed down to the hard stones by the hooded eyed boy intent on straddling his hips. Sirius stressed his point by rolling his own hips down and enjoyed the widening of Remus' eyes. "Sirius." he repeated, the surprise replaced by a husky want. Sirius grinned wider as he reached for the cigarette and stubbed it out on the ground, already feeling Remus' own need beneath him.

"You know that turns me on." Sirius murmured, leaning down to trail kisses down his jaw. His mouth stopped at the spot just under his jaw and sucked on the soft skin there, eliciting a moan from Remus and marking him where everyone would see it. "I think you do it on purpose. It tortures me, seeing your mouth around something else, but I love it."

"I don't know what you mean." Remus said innocently, looking at Sirius with a twinkle in his eye.

"Tease." Sirius smirked, placing a kiss on the corner of Remus' upturned lips, "It turns me on when you're rocking a grit." He kissed the other side of his mouth, "It makes me hot when I catch you sucking a straight." Sirius swallowed Remus' laughter as he pressed their lips together, leaning on his elbows to tangle his fingers in the other boy's curls. The kiss deepened until Sirius was about to lose control. He bucked his hips down at Remus, but he wasn't going to play ball. Sirius found himself expertly rolled and staring up at Remus hovering over him, now possessing the upper hand.

"Sucking a straight?" Remus chuckled, shaking his head, "That is the most ridiculous slang for smoking I have ever heard. Especially when applied to me." One of Remus' hands travelled down Sirius' chest and lowered over his stomach until it was in the desired area, stroking him lightly over his trousers. Sirius' hips tried to thrust up for more contact, but Remus' other hand pinned him to the floor. "Come on, Padfoot, you can do better than that."

"Pulling a fag?" Sirius suggested with a wink. Remus smiled slowly, the expression so devilishly sexy that Sirius didn't notice his trousers being undone as he wondered where the other boy had learnt how to look like that.

"Like this?" Remus purred in Sirius' ear. His hand was suddenly on him, provoking a surprised gasp. Sirius moaned and pulled Remus down for a hard kiss that opened up into a passionate duelling of tongues and rough clashing of teeth. Sirius' hands slid down to undo Remus' trousers and a moment later he was in his hand, hot and throbbing. The werewolf groaned into Sirius' mouth at the contact and pulled away to nip at his lower lip lightly.

"You wanna do this here?" he queried breathlessly, his fingers never ceasing their administrations on Sirius, "Anyone could come up here and see us."

Sirius barked a laugh and tightened his grip on his boyfriend, who hummed in appreciation, "And wait till we got to the dorm? Yeah right, I'd end up jumping your bones in a corridor."

"That would be bad." Remus nodded seriously as his other hand stroked circled on Sirius' hip, "We would scar the first years. And James." he added as an afterthought.

"So let anyone see us up here. We were here first." Sirius grinned, pulling Remus down beside him and rolling on top. Remus bit his lip when their erections came into contact and bucked his hips up at Sirius, who grunted and leaned down to kiss him senseless, proceeding to thrust down again and again, pleasure building and moans growing louder. Remus gripped his arms and wrapped his legs around his waist, nails digging in painfully and making Sirius gasp, before grazing them down, over his waist and hips to grab his arse cheeks and pull him down harder against him with every thrust.

"Oh, gods," Remus moaned, a delicious picture of closed eyes and dishevelled mouth, a bead of sweat rolling down his neck and pooling in his collarbone as he panted, "Padfoot, Sirius, I...I'm going...I need-"

Sirius ground down against him, loving how he was the only one who could turn the well-spoken, scholarly Remus into the gibbering, inarticulate mess beneath him. He slipped a finger into his lover's mouth, urging him to suck it and lifting his hips up with one hand. Sirius slid the other beneath Remus, sliding over his firm arse and dipped the lubricated finger into the cleft. Remus keened as Sirius' finger entered him, arching his back and pushing himself down onto him. Sirius groaned and reached down with his free hand to grasp their sticky erections together and stroke them quickly, bringing them both to an electrified finish.

As the afterglow bathed them both in dizzy contentedness, Sirius rolled onto his side, holding Remus close against his chest, feeling the other's heart beating a frantic rhythm against him. They were silent as they caught their breaths back, simply enjoying the closeness.

Remus reached for his wand after a few minutes to clean them up, but curled back up against Sirius once the sticky evidence was vanished.

"I love you." Remus murmured into Sirius' shirt happily.

"Just 'cause I give you unbelievable orgasms." Sirius grinned. Remus shrugged and Sirius felt his smile against his collarbone.

"I won't deny that."

Sirius laughed and ruffled Remus' hair fondly, "Love you too, Moony."

"I can't believe we did that on the Astronomy Tower." Remus sighed, a silly smile still plastered across his face, his cheeks flushed. Sirius felt his heart swell at the sight. "You, Mister Black, are a very bad influence on me."

"Well, Mister Lupin, you shouldn't be smoking your cigarettes and looking all sexy and utterly shaggable in front of me."

"Pads, if I was just sitting there you would have been turned on." Remus snorted, "You are a ridiculously horny teenager."

"What can I say?" Sirius smiled, kissing the top of Remus' head and tangling their legs together as he settled to take a nap with his boyfriend in the warm sunlight, "I'm warm for your form, Moony."


End file.
